Should Have Known
by jetta05
Summary: She really should have known better.
1. Should Have Known

**A/N: So this is a little angsty fic about Mercedes' views on Sam. I figured since I usually do fluffy or funny stuff, I'd do a little drama. Read and Review please :)**

Ever since the one week long relationship that Mercedes had with Puck, she had pretty much sworn off guys. The guys at McKinley were either really immature or were extremely hung up on physical appearance and neither of those things were something that Mercedes was willing to put up with. It just seemed like stuff like that never seemed to work out for her. The first guy she liked turned out being gay and the only boy she'd ever dated only did it because she was popular at the time and he wanted to get his reputation back up.

When Sam Evans first came to McKinley High Mercedes thought that he was a pretty down to earth guy, not all hung up on outward things like most guys. But then he started dating Quinn and she quickly changed her mind. She loved Quinn but damn that girl was into her status and Sam went right along with her. It was only a matter of time though, that Sam began to realize how Quinn tended to operate and sure enough, their relationship was over as quickly as it started.

Mercedes was on her way to Science when she saw Sam leaning against a wall in one of the back hallways. Pausing a little at first, she made her way over to him.

"Hey Sam," she said softly, and gave him a small smile. He started a little before giving her a smile back.

"Hey Mercedes," he said, "Sorry I was kinda out of it, didn't see you coming."

"That's ok, I know this hasn't been the best day for you"

"Yeah, I've definitely had better," Sam replied laughing a little quietly, "It just kinda sucks because I should have known better"

Mercedes hesitated before saying "I was hoping that Quinn would realize a good quality guy when she saw one but I think my girl still has a lot to learn."

Sam gave her a sad smile and looked down; it was definitely hard seeing him so upset.

"It'll get better, ya know? You're gonna meet a really great girl who appreciates you and will love all the quirky things."

"Thanks Mercedes, I appreciate that," Sam said, bending down to pick up his bag from the floor, "Hey I better get going, see you in glee club Mercedes."

"Maybe I was wrong about him," thought Mercedes to herself as she walked into the choir room. "Ok I'm just gonna go up to him and ask if he wants to go out for a movie or something, it can't be that hard right?"

She had no sooner finished this thought when she looked up and saw Sam sitting with (and looking extremely close to) Santana. She looked at them first in shock, which quickly turned into hurt. She saw an empty seat and hurried to fill it before Mr. Schue came in.

"When did that happen", she whispered to Tina, while trying to control her voice from trembling.

Of course he would go for a girl like Santana; she was gorgeous, had a great body, and was popular.

She should have known that guys like him don't go for girls like her.


	2. Not Yet

**A/N: So since a few people have asked, I decided to do two more chapters that go along with "Should Have Known". There will be one more after this one and that should wrap everything up. Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it so much! Let me know what you think :)**

Mercedes was a strong girl; she was always able to keep her head in tough situations and her friends saw her as their rock. She prided herself on being the one who had it all together and was confident; she needed it to be that. And it was completely exhausting.

Every once in a while though it got too much and she could feel everything that she kept inside, everything that she kept back from her friends because she didn't want to burden them, come bubbling up and threatened to overwhelm her. At times like this Mercedes needed to get away and just let everything out. Usually singing did the trick but no matter how much she tried to get it out in song, her feelings for Sam just weren't going away. If anything, they were growing stronger and seeing him every day in glee club was not helping.

When she was younger and her parents were fighting, Mercedes would always sneak off to this little clearing in the forest nearby her house. It was her own special place that no one knew about where she could deal with her feelings in a way that she couldn't in front of people.

She lay on the grass with her eyes closed and just let the tears start falling; she hated this feeling of not knowing what to do. Suddenly she was startled by footsteps coming from behind her and a voice softly saying her name. She jumped up, turning around quickly and frantically tried to wipe the tears streaming down her face, only to find Sam Evans standing in front of her with a worried look on his face.

"Whoa hey Mercedes what's going on? Are you ok, did something happen to you?" inquired Sam, the worry evident in his voice.

"Umm no yeah I'm ok, I just uh- just had something in my eye…" she trailed off lamely and turned back around. "What are you doing up here anyway," she continued, trying to change the subject.

"I was jogging up here on the path and I saw someone lying down so I wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Sam paused for a moment and then walked over to stand beside her. "Listen, I know its' none of my business or anything but you don't seem like you're ok" he persisted and placed a hand on her shoulder so he could turn her around to face him.

"Sam I really don't wanna talk about it, that's kind of the point of crying in secret and away from people"

"Mercedes I just wanna help-"

"Sam, please just go away, I don't want to talk to you!" Mercedes yelled, louder than she had intended to. She instantly regretted it because Sam got this hurt look on his face and immediately stepped back.

"Fine. You deal with whatever it is on your own and see how far that gets you." Sam replied coldly and stalked off back through the forest.

Mercedes sighed as she sat back down on the ground and hugged her knees against her chest. She wanted more than anything to tell Sam how she felt about him and just deal with what ever he said.

But telling him meant that she'd have to be less the strong one and more the vulnerable one. And that was something she wasn't ready to give up yet.


	3. That Little Voice

**A/N: Ok so here's the third and final part to my new Samcedes fic. It's much happier than the other two! Read and Review as always! Oh and if you have any fic ideas for me, drop me a message :)**

Needless to say things were tense in the next glee club practice; everyone could feel it but no one knew exactly what was going on. Sometimes Mercedes could feel Sam looking at her and it took everything inside of her not to turn around. She felt horrible about the way that she had spoken to him but it was like she couldn't control the words from coming out of her mouth.

Part of her really wanted to just go up to him and apologize and tell him what it is that's bothering her. But that little annoying voice in her head kept saying "There's no way he'd like you anyway". For now the stupid voice was winning and she hated it; she was usually so confident but boys were definitely her blind spot.

"Shoot," she thought to herself as she was on her way to Calculus, "I forgot my calculator."

She was just turning around to go back quickly to her locker and get it, when she caught sight of Sam standing beside her locker looking around (presumably for her). Frantically, she tried to look for somewhere to sneak off to before he saw her but it was too late; their eyes locked and he immediately began making his way over to her.

"Hey Mercedes," Sam called as he pushed past the crowds of people to get to her.

"Hi," Mercedes said, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible (and failing).

"So um listen, I uh- I just wanted to say sorry about the other day," Sam began somewhat shyly and looked down at his feet. "I didn't mean to bug you, just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah ok thanks," Mercedes replied, looking off to the side while crossing her arms in front of her.

Sam's face dropped and he mumbled "Yeah well, I guess I'll see you around," and he began to walk away.

Just let him walk away, just don't say anything and you won't have to confront anything- "Sam wait!" Mercedes called out to his retreating back before she could stop herself.

Sam stopped and turned around slowly, with an inquiring look on his face. Mercedes walked quickly over to him before she completely lost her nerve.

"Was I even an option?" she blurted out and looked down quickly, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

"What? An option for what?" Sam said with a confused look on his face.

No turning back now. "I just- I just mean, I get that Quinn is really pretty and popular and that Santana is too. And I know they have amazing bodies and they look really good walking down the street with basically anyone but I thought- I thought that you and I had been getting along really well lately. I guess what I'm asking is why them and not me?" she finished off somewhat breathlessly.

Sam was quiet for a second, studying her face and then without warning grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the hallways where there were less people.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered and reached out to take her hands.

"Sorry for what?", Mercedes asked and had to struggle to keep her voice from shaking.

"I never thought in a million years that a girl like you would ever like a guy like me. I mean yeah, Quinn and Santana may be pretty and popular now but in a few years where do you think they're gonna be? But you- you're gorgeous and you're gonna do something really cool with your life, I just know it."

Mercedes was silent as she took in the words that she had always hoped she'd hear a guy say to her.

"I do like you Mercedes; I never wanted you to think I wouldn't like you. I just didn't want it to look like I was only using you as a rebound after Quinn. To be honest, it's always been you Mercedes. I broke up with Santana; we weren't together for the right reasons at all. I wanna be with you."

"Really?" Mercedes whispered as she looked up into his face.

"Yeah really," he whispered back and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

As far as Mercedes was concerned, that damn little voice in her head could go to hell.


End file.
